You Are My Idiot
by lavigneforever
Summary: Beastboy makes Raven play Hide and Seek, but Raven switches the rules around without BB knowing.


"Raven!?"

"Ravvvveennnn!"

"Well gee, where the hell did she go?" Beastboy wondered as he wandered the halls of the tower.

"What is all this yelling about!?" Robin said as he came out of his room, wondering why Beastboy was yelling.

"Hey Robin! You wouldn't happen to know where Rae is would you?"

Robin rubbed his temples, Beastboy was an idiot sometimes.

"I thought you two were playing hide and seek, i can't tell you where she is."

"Yeah but help a brother out?"

"No Beastboy."

"Pleasseeee, i won't tell Starfire that you watched 50 Shades of Grey five times."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"My oh my look at the time, gotta run Robin see ya!" Beastboy said as he sped off.

Beastboy continued to look around the tower for Raven, the two decided on playing hide and seek because of how bored they were. Well technically it was Beastboy's idea and Raven gave in after the 100th time he asked, and it wasn't really both of them that were bored, it was just Beastboy.

"Man, Raven i give up!" Beastboy yelled.

Cyborg came out of his room at the yelling.

"What in the world are you yelling about BB?"

"I can't find Raven, we're playing hide and seek."

Cyborg did a face palm.

"You are an idiot."

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?"

Cyborg laughed and went back in his room.

"What is going on around here?!" Beastboy asked confused

Beastboy spent and hour shouting at the top of his lungs for Raven.

"Beastboy why do you shout for your girlfriend Raven?" Starefire asked as she flew towards her green friend.

"I can't find her, we're playing hide and seek, i've given up and yet she's not around!"

Starfire giggled and then shied away from Beastboy

"What is so funny about all of this?! Robin, Cyborg, and now you, all think i'm an idiot!"

"Well that is because you are." Starfire said, then she simply flew away.

Beastboy just stood there with his mouth agape. Why was the team calling him an idiot today? It was more than the usual times they call him that, which made him suspicious.

"ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO CALL ME A IDIOT?!" Beastboy yelled into the air.

"I would." Beastboy heard Raven's voice behind him.

He spun around to find Raven standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Wha-...how di-...when did you-"

"I have been literally walking behind you for the entire time, how have you not noticed?" Raven asked

Beastboy just stood there with his mouth open, and a confused look on his face.

"You're an idiot." Raven said

Beastboy had a look of hurt on his face.

"But, you are my idiot, and i'm sorry i tricked you." Raven said finally as she bear hugged her boyfriend.

Beastboy hugged Raven tighter and laughed.

"You sure did get me good Rae, remind me to never trust you when we play this again."

Raven's eyes widened.

"Again?"

Beastboy's smile faded.

"Yeah, i found you, now it's your turn."

Raven groaned and this made Beastboy laugh.

"You did the crime, now you gotta do the time."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I didn't commit any crime, so be a nice officer and let me go read?" Raven asked innocently as she looked up at Beastboy.

"I don't know, you cheated."

Raven made a 'are you kidding me' look.

"I haven't heard one rule that says i can't follow you around."

"The game is called _hide_ and seek, not hide for a few seconds then follow the seeker around." Beastboy said as the two began to walk down the hall.

Raven leaned up to Beastboy's ear.

"If you let me go read for an hour i'll make it worth your while."

Beastboy's eyes widened.

"I love being an idiot."

And with that Beastboy sped off to the bedroom and Raven was left to laugh in the hallways by herself. She was right, he was an idiot at times but he was her idiot, and she couldn't ask for another.

YAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY ok it's been a while, sorry for the long hiatus, i just writer's block. A real bad case of it too! anyways i hope you liked this, i'm still in a bit of a rutt so it may not be my best work. Reviews are always good for me to know if i did well or not. Please call me out on stuff, it makes me a better writer.


End file.
